


Confessions

by LylaRivers



Series: Botany [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylaRivers/pseuds/LylaRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the Enterprise is fed up with Spock and Kirk dancing around each other, and so devise a plan to get them to confess their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> You wanted more of my "Botany" series? You got it!! I still have a few more of these stories to work through and post. But in the meantime, enjoy some matchmaking Enterprise crew, and troll!Jim.

McCoy was just about ready to shove his best friend's head against his First Officer's, and lock the two of them in a room together. It was so obvious to everyone except those two how in love they both were. Even more exasperating is the fact that neither will admit the fact to themselves, let alone each other. McCoy is particularly grumpy this morning. There was no reason whatsoever for Jim to know about Hendriks’ death before he, the CMO of the damn ship, chose to make such news public. Clearly, telling the hobgoblin had been a mistake. There were medical reasons for not telling the Captain immediately - but trust the pointy eared bastard to run off and tell Jim. More proof, in McCoy's mind, how in love the two were with each other.

And why in the name of sanity was Spock in Jim's cabin last night, speaking of the hobgoblin. McCoy was ready to bang his head against the wall. At the same time, he's very curious. As soon as he sees Jim in the mess hall, he waves the Captain down.

“Sorry about getting so short with you last night, Bones,” Jim says by way of greeting.

McCoy shrugs.  “It’s fine - stages of grief and whatever else.  But, I am curious, Jim.  Why was the hobgoblin in your room last night?”

Jim shrugs.  “Chess night, remember? And seriously, stop calling him that.”

“Calling who what, Jim?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Bones,’ Jim says irritably.  “It’s mean and uncalled for.”

“Something in particular bring this sudden defense to light?” McCoy asks slyly.

Jim glares at him.  “Shove it.”

“So something did happen?” McCoy says, leaning back with a satisfied smirk.

“You can shove all your comments, supposings, wonderings, and everything else up your ass, Bones,” Jim says fiercely.

“Are you going to tell me or not?” McCoy asks.

Jim glares daggers at him. “Piss off,” he mutters. “It’s too early for this.”

“Too early for what?” McCoy asks sweetly, letting his Southern drawl creep in.

Jim doesn’t answer.  McCoy sees Spock enter out of the corner of his eye, and watches him replicate his food and head towards the two of them.

“Commander,” McCoy says stiffly, as Spock sits down next to Jim. “Jim was just about to finish telling me what you were doing in his quarters last night.”

“The Captain and I were playing chess, Doctor,” Spock says calmly. Well, McCoy has to hand it to him - Spock’s acting is far better than Jim’s.  “It is far from an unusual occurrence.”

“Sure it is,” McCoy says standing up. “Have fun in denial land, both of you. I’m going to get more coffee.” Carefully, McCoy scoots his chair out and checks under the table. Well. Score one for the observant Doctor!  Jim is holding Spock’s hand in what is unmistakably a Vulcan kiss.

***

Nyota Uhura has been waiting patiently for weeks to see confirmation. Scotty agrees with her - the way the two of them look at each other when they think no one else (including the other!) is looking is highly suggestive. Still, it’s not until the day after Kirk’s disastrous mission that she has any real fuel for her fire.

Kirk had been most decidedly not looking at his First Officer - as he very often did - the entire morning. Suddenly, both of them started to fidget and look uncomfortable. Spock never fidgets.

After a couple of minutes, Spock goes back to his usual ramrod position, and Kirk goes stiff in the Captain’s chair. He manages to stay that way the entire shift, which is unusual. When the shift ends, Kirk rushes after Spock, and Uhura doesn’t see them the rest of the day.

The next day, she’s sitting with Scotty in the mess hall, when she sees Bones talking with Kirk.  It’s not even unusual for Kirk to look as uncomfortable as he does.  What is unusual is for Spock to make a beeline to Kirk and McCoy while they’re arguing. Better yet - Uhura is sure she sees Kirk holding Spock’s hand.

“Do you see that?” she asks Scotty.

“Aye.  I’d hazard a guess that the two have stopped being so stubborn about their feelings,” Scotty responds.

Uhura smiles at him. “Well… they’re not the only ones.” Then she sighs. “It’s going to be a long shift while they pretend to ignore each other.”

“You should transfer to Engineering, lassie! Less time spent on the bridge with a bunch of stubborn idiots!” Scotty teases. He knows she’d never even try - languages are her gift, not machines. But it is a welcome idea at the moment, and she says so.

“It is a wonderful idea - at least until a certain set of idiots man up and come clean with each other.  What are they waiting for, anyways? Half of the ship thinks they’re already a thing, and the other half is in McCoy’s betting pool on when,” Uhura mutters.

“Just don’t mention anything to the Commander. He’ll be furious - or as furious as Vulcans get,” Scotty says, laughing. “It’s ‘most illogical’ to bet on such a thing, right?”

Uhura laughs too. “Illogical is right. Its kind of the standard Vulcan response to anything strange or human.”

Just then, McCoy plops his coffee mug down across from them. “Got room for me to crash here? I’m sick of those two idiots. Who do they think they’re fooling?”

“Everyone - despite the fact that they’re obviously not,” Uhura says.

McCoy grimaces eloquently. “Last night, when I commed Jim, Spock was in his quarters. They both maintain they were playing chess - but I saw them holding hands this morning! Playing chess indeed!”

“They’re not even trying to be sneaky!” Scotty exclaims.

“Shhhh. Vulcans have really sensitive ears,” Uhura murmurs, putting her hand over Scotty’s mouth.

“Aye. I’d forgotten,” Scotty mutters.

“It’s so noisy in here!” Bones exclaims. “You really think Spock could hear us?”

“I know so,” Uhura says significantly. “You’d be surprised, Doctor.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” McCoy demands.

“It means if you want to let them live in fantasy land, and be none the wiser to your betting pool, keep your voice down!”

***

As Hikaru Sulu steps onto the bridge, he finds himself hoping today’s shift will be far less tense than the previous day.

Chekov is already in his seat, as Sulu nods to his replacement. Chekov is bouncing slightly in his seat, betraying his caffeinated state. “How many cups, Pavel?” Sulu asks.

“Not enough!” Chekov says happily.

“Define not enough.”

Chekov thinks. “Four!”

Sulu hastily changes the subject. “So… any guesses as to why the Captain was so uncomfortable last shift?”

“I didn’t put itching powder in his uniform again, if that’s what you’re wondering!” Chekov says indignantly. “That was once, during the ship wide prank wars!”

“Wait. That was you?” Sulu asks. “Never mind. Think it has anything to do with the Commander?”

Chekov thinks about it. “Always a possibility with those two,” he says thoughtfully. “But you seriously didn’t know that was me? I am SO good!” he says gleefully.

Sulu resigns himself to another very long shift.

***

Uhura watches as the Captain enters the bridge with narrow, speculating eyes. She does notice he lingers a few seconds at Spock’s station before sitting at his own chair. From the tension in Sulu’s back, she’d guess he sees it too. Chekov has obviously had a bit too much coffee this morning. Uhura makes a note to get Spock to fix the replicators so it won’t dispense more than a certain amount to him.

Uhura sighs and resigns herself to another long, boring shift - until she gets a little notification on her PADD - from, McCoy, no less.

Of course is her obvious reply.

***

McCoy putters around Medical, continuing treatment for Ensign Novak, and generally cleaning the place up. The day looks to be a slow one, so he settles down with plenty of reports and paperwork while he has a chance.

He’s still determined to find out exactly what happened last night. He wants answers out of at least one of his... friends. (Don’t ever let Spock know you think of him as a friend, his mind whispers.)  He’s sure Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov are as eager to find out as he is - all in the interest of saving crew member sanity, of course.

No shocks - all four agree to help him.

***

How long do you anticipate keeping quiet about this, Jim? I do not believe we can keep this from the crew much longer. Spock asks through the still-weak bond.

No idea Spock, but it sure is fun to drop anvil sized hints around! It’s really amusing to watch them all think we’re oblivious. Jim responds, satisfied.

You are enjoying this?

Oh yeah. It’ll make all their reactions that much better when we finally tell them! Jim is practically smirking.

T’hy’la….. do you have a death wish?

***

Chekov sits at a table in the mess hall, drumming his fingers on the table. There are so many things that could go wrong with McCoy's plan. Still, Chekov just wants all the tension resolved. Tension drives him to drink more coffee for a reason to be tense. And that means drumming his hands against the table.

A hand covers his. "Calm down, Pavel. It'll work!" Sulu grins at him.

"If you say so," Chekov mutters churlishly.

McCoy grimaces from across them. "I say so. I planned it, remember?"

"You had help," Uhura reminds him.

"Let's just go over the plan one more time," Scotty interrupts. Sulu kicks Chekov under the table- the message 'behave!' as loud and clear as if the pilot had shouted.

"Fine," McCoy huffs. "So, we get Jim and Spock over here. Then Ubura and Scotty signal to Nurse Chapel and Yeoman Rand. They walk over, engage in some outrageous flirting with the two most stubborn commanding officers to exist, then ultimately we shove the two of them in an empty room somewhere and lock the door behind us."

"I'm still impressed you managed to get them both on board with this," Sulu comments.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but they're both as sick-" McCoy starts.

"Excuse me. I got them both on board," Uhura interrupts frostily.

Sulu shrugs. "Whoever it was, it was impressive. It's not exactly a secret the massive crush Chapel has had on Spock."

It's at this unfortunate moment that the Captain and First Officer walk into the mess hall, close to their table. "I believe I was completely unaware of this fact," Spock says from behind Sulu. This time it's Chekov's turn to kick his friend.

"Jim! Spock! Care to join us?" McCoy says with an ear-to-ear grin. Kirk slides into the empty seat by McCoy, and Spock takes the seat between Chekov and Scotty.

Chekov really hopes the famed Vulcan 'touch telepathy' is actually limited only to touch.

***

Montgomery Scott is trying very hard not to sweat, sitting next to Spock as he is. There's a reason Scotty prefers working with his beloved engines to just about anything - no dealing with temperamental Captains or telepathic First Officers on an hourly basis.

He feels Uhura's hand slide carefully down his leg to tap the PADD balanced precariously on his knee. She flicks her hand, and the PADD drops to the floor with a loud clash.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Scotty!" Uhura exclaims loudly.

"Not to worry, lassie," Scooty says, acting for all he's worth - which isn't working so well. Spock is looking at him suspiciously - was it too set up? Does he suspect something?

"Here, let me get that," Uhura says, bending under the table.

"No, no, no, I've got it," Scotty says, also diving under the table. Scooty looks at her under the table, and mimes shooting himself in the head. This is going badly. Uhura kisses his nose - then her head rams against his as a chair at the table gets rammed into her leg.

"OW!" they both exclaim together. Well... that was far more in character and well done than anything else so far.

***

All these games are beginning to wear on Spock's nerves. Scotty's acting is abominable, although Nyota's is excellent. Chekov has started drumming on the table with his fingers - from the look on Sulu's face, this is not the first time.

‘Is the game over yet?’ he asks Jim.

‘Aren't you having fun, Spock?’ Jim asks cheerfully.

‘You really do have a death wish,’ Spock responds, slightly shocked. ‘Your CMO is going to be very unhappy with you.’

Jim leans back in his chair. ‘I don't care right now. See? This is me not caring about what Bones thinks.’

However, when Spock sees Nurse Chapel and Yeoman Rand walking over, he begins to care very much. It is exceedingly obvious that Scotty and Nyota's ploy was a signal to the two women.

"Captain," Yeoman Rand says in an overly friendly tone, coming over to rest a hand on his shoulder. "So nice to see you back in action again!" Spock also notes that Nurse Chapel is eyeing McCoy nervously - like there is something she thinks she should be doing.

Jim actually has the audacity to wink at the two ladies as he stands up to talk to her. "Thanks for your kind wishes, Yeoman," he says. The Yeoman moves closer to him, and Jim just as deftly moves away, sliding around the table to stand behind Spock.

Nurse Chapel looks distinctly uncomfortable Spock says through the link. I believe this has gone too far, Jim.

"Is this what you wanted to know, ladies and gentlemen?" Jim asks aloud, taking a hold of Spock's hand. Then, he proceeds to kiss Spock in the human maner as well. Seven mouths drop in shock. ‘Game over’ he hears Jim think.

"You..... you..... you....." McCoy stutters, unable to properly string words together.

"Me?" Jim asks him sweetly. "What about me?" Spock feels a slight warmth around his cheeks.

‘Am I embarrassing you now?’ Jim asks, concerned.

‘I do not understand your meaning’ Spock replies, trying to brush it off.

‘Sure you don't. You're totally turning green. Actually, it's kind of cute.’

"Great plan, Doctor," Nurse Chapel spits at McCoy, meanwhile. "Very clever." She stalks out of the mess hall in disgust. Yeoman Rand runs after her.

"What did you tell her to get her ‘on board’ with this?" Sulu asks. "Because I can't say I'm convinced."

"Damn," McCoy mutters.

"She is going to make your life hell for at least a week," Uhura promises him.

"If you're quite done here, there is still plenty of business to attend to," Jim says calmly, and gently pulls Spock away.

"Sorry," he mutters as soon as they are a distance away from the mess hall. "I got a bit carried away there."

"I believe the human expression applicable here is 'there's no use crying over spilled milk'" Spock replies. "I do not believe any lasting damage was done."

Jim sighs. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Spock."

"You will always have my vote of confidence, t'hy'la," Spock murmurs as he leans in to kiss Jim again - properly, this time.

*************

 

 


End file.
